The Cold War
by 1nn0c3nc3-kun
Summary: Pretty much the same story except Hinata is in it. T for language. Hinata has to leave as a criminal after getting thrown into a world of l'Cie and magic, all while trying to save her little sister and save the world! She didn't even know those people. But she also has some secrets of her own. Starting with the world below them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a new crossover I'm doing between Naruto and Final Fantasy XIII. There might be a few spoilers from Final Fantasy XIII-2, and I might not go into complete detail about _everything_ since I'm assuming if you're reading this, you already pretty much know what everything looks like. Forgive me for I am not very good at writing action sequences. Hope you enjoy :3 and don't forget to look at my poll.

This young girl couldn't believe what she was mixed up in. She lost her family in all of the madness. They were supposed to be moving to a war free zone, someplace safer, but fate had other things in mind.

_On the way to the family's hovercraft (I'm not sure what else to call it) their apparent only way of transportation had gotten mixed up in the chaos and was shot. It wasn't even shot in a place where it would still be able to work – no, it was shot right through the engine. The families of 4 were hustling through the streets days earlier, trying to find another route out of the hell on Earth, or rather – above Earth. _

_She lost them at a time they were crossing a bridge, her dear little sister was dragging behind, trying desperately to catch up to her family. The second biggest male figure in the group saw this and called out for her to catch up; this knocked the other two figures running beside him to slow down slightly but still too fast for the child to catch up. Seeing this, the said male figure hurriedly retracts to the child. The next happened in a blur for the young girl. Her big cousin is running back to her little sister, when she sees some sort of flying thing in the background. When her cousin does happen to catch up to the child, she trips, effectively slowing them both down even more. The Father, seeing this runs back there. The daughter tries to run back to be with them all but the father cries out for her to keep going. The young girl hesitates, til the father's voice booms out to her again. While she is running she is trying desperately to look back at the scene. Not looking where she is going her also trips. While on the ground she takes the chance to look back at her family, and just in time to see the giant machine give out a battle cry… and shoot the bridge, causing it to break apart._

_The young girl shakes her head desperately, as if doing so would make everything disappear. She looks at the empty space in between her and what she holds so dearly, willing the bridge to come back, bringing water to her pale lavender orbs. She looked around for clues – anything to reunite her with her loved ones one way or another. When she saw none she took a grand look across form her to her family. They gave her look of sadness and disbelief, but all of that was cut short when the metal beast came back for a second round. The father cries out for her to run. At first everything is a dull buzz in her ear until the metal death trap roars out again and starts shooting out lasers wildly in their area. She hurriedly scampers away; all while giving her family one last loving look before abandoning them._

_I love you all… we shall all be together again one day._

_The Sanctum thinks_ _this is safety? This is madness!_

The young girl was brought back to a refuge camp of sorts later that day after being found hiding in a bullet proof crate during a bawl between SPICOM and the rebel team N.O.R.A. To say she was scared shitless was an understatement. The war had always seemed so far away form her and now it was at her front door step – _literally._

Right now she was with a group of other civilians, a mix of people who were saved from getting purged by some pink haired hero, and just others who were saved from SPICOM's clutches. There happened to be group coming up. One was a big burly man with sun kissed skin and big orange hair; his clothes consisted of shorts and an open sleeveless jacket with no shirt. The other boy seemed really young, with short blonde hair fitted into a hat with no top that had goggles, and also had on shorts with a black vest but his was closed over a purple shirt. He was really cute. The last man stood tall with _very_ platinum hair under a black bandana with a long grey trench coat over his clothes. He seemed to be the leader. And lastly there was a girl, she was pretty with fair skin and short black hair, her clothes were a bit revealing but the girl thought it suited her and guessed it was pretty easy to move in. She herself was wearing loose blue short shorts with skin tight black tights under them, leading up to a fitted soft purple short sleeved shirt and a white/beige lanky and thin long sleeved cardigan. On her head was a white/beige panda hat over her shoulder length midnight blue hair that had big eyes, where the eyes were there were a pair of goggles, around her neck was a head band the same color as her pants with a silver plate on it with some sort of weird engraving, on her hands were blue fingerless gloves with a silver plating on the right wrist, around her hips was a white and silver purse-like pouch that hung on her right hip, and on her feet were blue sandals.

Out of the group, the one who seemed to be the leader spoke up.

"Hello everyone, no one is getting purged today. We'll clear a path for-" He was cut off by the protests of the civilians.

"I want to fight!"

"Please, let us help."

"You can't just expect us to sit here!" The leader looked taken aback, then thoughtful as he looked to his team before being interrupted by an explosion that seems to have made up his mind.

"Okay then. Volunteers front and center." Various people started to get up to help the cause. The girl wanted to be apart of them. She wanted to help get back at the cause of her family separation in some way. She was one of the last people to get up and choose a weapon. She walked up to the cute blonde that held an extra weapon. When the boy looked at her he noticed the girl had the posture screaming she wasn't sure if she was making the right decision, like she was debating herself. After they both looked at each other for a few moments she straightened up and had new found determination in her eyes. The boy didn't question her but looked at her with a slight blush dusted on his cheeks as he handed her the big gun. She nodded in appreciation then proceeded to walk to the group of freedom fighters. The leader looked down at her impassively.

"You sure?" She wasn't really all too sure about her decision but it felt right. She looked up to him.

"I'm fighting for my lost family one way or another." The answer seemed to please him enough to let her go, even though she never answered the question. He picked a gun from his second in command.

"Last one. Someone take it." He held it out to anyone who was willing to take it. He then tried pushing it to some boy who scrambled away from it like it was his death, which it very well could be. The one to take it was the girl sitting next to him. He was unsettled by the thought of kids being involved, but they _were_ the future of the world. They could surprise you one day. He looked down to her.

"When push comes to shove, keep them safe." He gave her an award winning smile while she then playfully pretended to shoot it.

"Alright everyone, lay low and you'll be fine. We'll clear out the area." The leader just pumped up his fist to reassure the crowd.

"We're goin' home together!" Everyone got up to start the action. The burly one with the orange hair leaded first.

"New recruits on me," he shouted as he ran in the opposite direction as most of everyone with weapons ran after him, some never coming back.

What did you all think? This is only my first chapter and I don't think I'm very good with this style :P but review!


	2. Chapter 2

"We're not loosing to SPICOM, ya hear," the leader, now known as Snow, questioned. "Stay sharp everyone! We don't wanna make their job any easier." Everybody was in position to take out a group of unsuspecting SPICOM soldiers. Everyone was to remain hidden until given the signal by Snow. All was still until a battle cry broke the relative silence, and all hell broke loose. Every ready civilian that was hiding behind cover was now going at it with the SPICOM soldiers. The few unsuspecting soldiers during the first few seconds of the raid were swept aside; the more trained soldiers quickly dove behind cover to retaliate.

Snow lead the hopeful bunch of people down a walkway that wasnt completely damaged. Although a few citizens got wounded, they were doing rather well for them selves, taking out soldiers left and right. The soldiers, seeing that the NORA group was beginning to become a handful, called in reinforcements. Moments later a hovercraft (?) ascended to drop down a metallic beast. A Beta Behemoth. A few of the citizens got frightened and backed out, others stayed at a distance to shoot from relative. Snow didnt blame them, nor was he going to back down. _Heroes dont run from fights._ Everyone was amazed with the fighting, Snow was going at it with the beast with only his hands! And his two friends too, no else would dare to get that close to that thing. Even the other citizens and soldiers were distracted for a moment to see the fight.

After all was said and done the group of rebels were able to push the enemy back quiet a bit. It was a full war zone going on, two sides shooting at each other and having to duck behind cover, trying to get even the slightest peak around their shelters. Suddenly more reinforcements came to the battle, a heavy gunship appears, charging up its guns and releases on the civilians relentlessly.

"Snow, we got trouble," his large tan friend exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding," Snow muttered to himself. _He had to think and think fast._ Snow, who was in hiding with a pretty white haired woman and a teenager with blue hair, his eyes landed on a rocket launcher that was in the middle of the battle grounds, out in the open. Telling the ladies next to him to stay low, he sprinted out and did a heroic lunge while dodging bullets, but alas, he skidded out right out of reach of his weapon, to lay out in the open defenselessly. The blue haired girl saw this act of foolish heroism and thought back to certain blond boy who acted in the same manner. Seeing the gunship charging its cannon, she also ran out to have her own act of foolish heroism. Snow closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

"Ahh!" It was a girl's voice, one that hasn't matured yet, and it was mixed with the sound of shots being fired. Fearing the worst, Snow peaked out of his eyes, and it was his turn to look out in amazement. The little teenage girl had the fiercest look on her face, firing her gun into the opening of where the opening of the cannon beam would be, making sparks fly out and halting the beam, at least for a small period of time. Without warning, a white hot orb appeared in the cannon mouth, signaling it was about to release. That is, until both out on the battlefield saw a little fire bolt race out to the top of the gunship. Both look back to the white haired woman from earlier, looking triumph with the rocket launcher in her hands.

"Told ya didn't I?" She smiled at them warmly before helping up Snow. "Moms are tough." The moment was cut short when the ship blew a blast at the walkway, successfully separating it. The blast blew the white haired woman forward into Snow and the teenager, knocking the littler girl backward. Snow could hear the all the people on the other side scream for their lives as he got up to hold the woman and bring her into his arms. The sight before him left him devastated, the now destroyed walkway was swaying while the people - women, men, maybe children, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, _families_ - on it fell to, most likely, their deaths. All struggling to stay on, and most either getting dragged along by other people, what they once used to shelter themselves from SPICOM, or even trying to save another from falling, fell themselves.

"Oh my God." Snow was brought out of his trance to be reminded of the little teenage girl that helped try to save him. She looked out to the scene in horror, and Snow hurriedly picked the unconscious woman and signaled for the girl to try to get up to.

"Come on, we've gotta move!" but by then it was too late, the two could hear something similar to a cable snapping and quickly descended, along with the bridge. The unconscious woman in Snow's arms fell out as he rolled down the platform. He quickly dove for the woman before she could fall into oblivion, straining both his arms in the process. When he looked up he could she the little girl hold holding onto some jagged rubble sticking out from the walkway, that is, until the bridge gave another lurch downward and she lost her grip, rolling towards Snow with a scream. Knowing that he could no longer move either of his arms, Snow yelled out to her.

"Grab onto me!" Hearing the command, the girl tried angling her body towards where she saw his hand sticking out. When she did make it to Snow it was signaled with an oomph. Then the woman with the white hair started to moan and wake. Both parties looked down on her to see the look on her face, the girl couldn't quiet place what facial expression it was, but Snow knew that face all too well.

"Get him home... Please..." The girl way not have known the facial expression, but she knew that voice. _It was quitter talk._ Snow's voicing out his order to hold on boomed out over the roar of the people below was answered with a small smile before the woman loosened her grip in his, letting her fingers slide through his.

"Nooo!" Even the girl holding onto Snow tried her hand at reaching out to the woman, but to no avail. They both watched her lifelessly body float down in slow motion before they too fell to potentially join her.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow and the teenage girl both woke to a male voice booming from the sky, watching giant airships, gunships and the Pulse fal'Cie come out from their man-made sky. Snow staggered himself clumsily and so did the girl, who looked close to crying at the mess around them and the pain she felt. Snow had one thing on his mind at that moment of seemingly eminent death. _Serah._ Soon both were walking around, making their way towards where other survivors were. The girl saw Snow practically run to his burly, tan friend when he was in sight. Elevating the unconscious male, Snow patted his face. When Snow got no reply, the girl saw he started to treat him rather ruffly, slapping him repeatedly until he awoke. When he did he took to clutching his wounded shoulder and looked out in front of him to see so many dead, citizens and soldiers alike. He looked out to Snow.

"What about the others?" Snow sighed and looked away from his friend with a sigh. The burly man looked out to the girl and, even though she started to calm down, she looked to be on the verge of tears again, holding herslef with her arms. He started to get desperate. "They didn't die! They couldn't have died!" Snow looked to be bitter.

"Of course not." The burly man hoisted himself off the ground and stood up, trying to loosen up his injured shoulder. When he looked to see Snow still in a saddened state he started to get ruff with him too.

"Get a grip, man! What's wrong with you?" At that, Snow muttered out the last words the white haired woman spoke to him before she fell.

"'Get him home.' Get _who_ home?" Before Snow could give anymore thought the ground started to tremble below them. The three looked out into the distance to see airships falling out of the sky. Snow looked to the ground to see what his friend was referring to. Snow threw him the gun.

"Catch." Suddenly the girl saw Snow's friend turn his gun on him, the girl flinched back with a gasp while Snow voiced both of their thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"What are you afraid of, huh? You're supposed to be the hero." He ended the statement with a chuckle, trying to sheer his friend up. He then then gestured with his head upward toward the fal'Cie. "She's up there ain't she? Your lovely bride-to-be. Isn't it about time you picked her up?" At this, Snow looked up in determination. Silently thanking his friend for getting him out of his funk.

"Yeah." Then the trio looked out at the rumbling coming from the sky to see bikes floating out to a relatively close distance. The girl saw the two were about to head out towards and started looking for a weapon of her own. When Snow heard the rustling he looked around as if he forgot the teenager was even with them. He saw the way the saddness in her eyes was replaced by a little bit of fire and she looked out, determined. When he saw her scurry over to the two of them Snow let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes while his friend let out a chuckle.

"You've got spunk, kid. I like that. What's your name?" She looked to have lost her voice the way she opened and closed her mouth before answering him.

"Hinata, eh?" He reached out his fist she that she could hit it with his. "I'm Gadot. And I'm sure you've met this big softy, Snow, right?" Hinata Smiled with a nod. "Okay, Hinata come on." Gadot signaled for her to stay low and quiet from where they could see the enemy. Snow let out a sigh, he _really_ did not want a repeat of what happened earlier.

"You stay close and out of their way, okay?" Hinata looked up at Snow with a nod, and Snow noticed he slightly scared her a bit. He got down close to eye level.

"I don't want you to pull another hero stunt, okay?" He looked to her with a slight smile. "That's my job." He was happy when he saw the warmth brought back to her face. He looked out into the distance, in the general direction of where the bikes landed.

"There's our ride." Gadot let out a chuckle before starting out into the fray.

"Now you're talking." Then and there the trio set out towards the bikes.

"Hey, Gadot! Don't go rushing in on your own!" The trio walked on, weaving in and out through crates and debris before finaly reaching the patrolling soldiers. The three took cover close by.

"On me." The other two nodded to Snow. Snow held up three fingers, and when the last finger signaled to go, Gadot let out a war cry and emptied his gun out on his frustrations. When Gadot jumped out into the open, Hinata only rolled out lowly on the floor so there would be a lower chance at her getting shot herself, and also opened fire. In the midst of the frenzy the two caused, Snow ran out to finish the job. When all was said and done the three hooped into their rightly earned bikes.

"That's a sad sound." Gadot looked to his bike confused. "Where's the soul?" Snow just sighed at he got into his and looked up to the fal'Cie in the sky.

"Hey, Gadot." Snow waited for Gadot to acknowledge him. "When you don't know who to save, you just protect them all, right?" Gadot noticed the look on his friend's face.

"Somethin' on your mind? You plenty of time for thinkin' on the way, Hero."

"Yeah." The trio took off, Gadot first, and Hinata with Snow after. Gadot lined up with Snow and they both readied themselves.

"Ready... GO!" They both took off at top speeds, Snow with Hinata yelling out, first in fear, then in delight.

After the mini race the guys started to cruise around until they saw their band of people on one of the bridges. While landing the guys noticed the panic setting in on everyone, so he landed slowly and reasured everyone he was friendly. When Snow and Gadot turned off their vehicles, some of the other NORA leaders and members ran up to they.

"Snow!" One blond that was on the shorter end waved excitedly to them. The others were too coming to welcome him back, and stopped a bit short when they noticed the bundle in his arms. They looked to see the bundle turn around, it turned out to be a teenage girl. She looked to be a bit frazzled, but happy. When she got out she looked like a newborn baby deer that'd never walked before, the way her legs wobbled and gave out from under her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Whoa there Bambi." Gadot chuckled as he helped her up. Snow stayed on the bike after she got out. With all the excitement going on, Gadot whispered to Snow when he was sure no one was paying attention.

"Since when do you care about kids?" He looked away.

"Favor for a friend." The blond from earlier came to Snow out of breath.

"Hey, Snow! You made it!" Everyone gave their greetings before addressing the newcomer. It was the pretty brunette girl from earlier that spoke.

"Who's this one?" This is when Gadot pretty much stopped everyone with a loud, roaring chuckle before introducing her.

"This here is Hinata, and boy she has more courage in her than 20 men combined. Tell them what ya did!" Everyone looked at her in suspense before they noticed she went red in the face from all the attention she as getting. Gadot chuckled. "Don't go gettin' shy now. It was amazing for a little girl to do all those things, she even helped save our dear hero." Everyone looked to Snow for confirmation, he just shook his head in good nature and shrugged.

"What can I say? She did." Hinata didn't exactly agree with Gadot calling her a little girl, but she was grateful he told the story for, and happy that Snow was smiling again, he seemed to be zoning in and out a lot. In the midst of the conversation Hinata noticed a white haired boy looking bitterly in her direction while talking to a pretty girl with pink hair. When the boy noticed he had been caught looking he looked away. _What's up with him?_ Hinata zoned back into the conversation to hear Snow question the safety of the people and to see two of the guys in the group do supposedly heroic poses together.

"The army's no match for NORA!" Everyone was laughing and having a good time. They almost forgot about what happened only a couple of hours ago. The laughing was interrupted by the sound of Snow's bike activating.

"I'll swing by the Vestage. Keep the kids out of trouble."

"Ya got it. Say hi to the missus for me." Gadot let out a good natured laugh. "You go Skirt-chasin' and I take care of the kids. Some husband!" Everyone laughed at this.

"Dinner's on me."

"Ya better be home cookin'." Everyone put in their input for the wedding before giving their goodbyes to Snow. After Snow's departure everyone gave their names and started questioning her.

"Maqui."

"Yuj."

"Lebreau." (I think that's how you spell it.)

"So how did you..." At that time Gadot stepped in to stop everyone not to overwhelm her. _Geez, what did I start caring about kids?_ After some time Hinata started to wander around, but eventually came back to study the other bike that Gadot had. Hinata noticed the girl with pink hair join her by the bike and gave her a small smile before turning away. She got startled when she saw Gadot running toward the bike, with the two kids from earlier on it. The sudden startle caused them to start the bike but quickly lose control of it. The big piece in front of the bike happened to snag onto Hinata's clothing, causing her to scream and kick around, alerting everyone around them of what was happening. By the time anyone got even close to the bike, Hinata was hoisted up to the top of the bike and was holding on for dear life as she went for another ride.


End file.
